


...What?!

by Super_fun_confetti_time



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archies POV, F/M, Rough Kissing, Slight Smut, bughead - Freeform, discovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_fun_confetti_time/pseuds/Super_fun_confetti_time
Summary: Archie Andrew's POV, and his thought process lately.. post Episode 6. Archie is turned upside down by the sight of Betty and Jughead. Short fic on my take of Archie and what goes through his mind upon discovering them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not dislike Archie.. I love him, but his character in Riverdale is still developing for me and I think he's a bit self-centered.. But I believe things(especially Betty and Jughead together) will help Archie realize some things about himself, and beyond himself. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave a review. :) 
> 
> Also, disclaimer - I do not own Archie characters or Archie comics!

Archie Andrews entered his bedroom around 7:35 pm that night, heading straight for his bed to relax for a few minutes before diving into his pile of homework for the rest of the evening. He tossed his heavy backpack off his shoulders and to the ground, and flung himself face first onto the bed, exhausted.

He had several classes requiring mass amounts of effort this semester, along with a brutal football practice in which many of his team mates had shit attitudes the whole time, and he was cramming writing music with Valerie and also learning from her in the spare time he could fit between all his tasks that day. The list of stuff he had to do seemed to never end for him lately.

He breathed in deeply, and exhaled as slowly as possible. He was relieved the Variety Show was finally over. His nerves had steadily been climbing and climbing up to the very moment he walked out onto the stage in front of EVERYONE. He felt as small as an insect, but was the center of attention. It felt unbelievably amazing when everyone stood to cheer for his performance. Now that he knew he truly was capable of putting his music, and voice, out there.. he felt a great relief. That definitely cleared up some room in his thoughts that day.

That day, his thoughts at school mainly consisted of a shit ton of schoolwork, football plays, what he would and should eat, his work outs, Jason Blossom’s murder(this one drifted through out everyone’s head everyday) his annoyances at class mates, fleeting thoughts of his train wreck that was Miss Grundy, his longings for certain women..

Even though he and Valerie had shared their first kiss and he totally was digging her and found himself seeking her out every day, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling for more girls than just Valerie. His mind usually danced between thoughts of Valerie and Veronica lately when it came to the Ladies.

Veronica Lodge had managed to swim her way into their dynamic of a Town, his group of friends was actually brought back together as a result of her. She without a doubt captured his attention. She was sexy, insanely witty and clever, an amazing kisser, and seemed so full of adventure. He had the most intense moments with her and for that, he couldn’t ever forget about Veronica. He didn’t know exactly what to think that his Father was seeing Veronica’s Mother, but he just wanted his Dad to be happy. His thoughts started drifting over to other people in his life that he wanted to be happy.

Betty Cooper came to mind first. Oh, Betty.. Archie found himself thinking about her with a slight twang of pain in his chest. He could tell Betty was on the hunt for some answers to some serious questions in her life lately. That had included him in the recent weeks, and Archie still hated that he hurt his best friend. Things had been a little strained between them, not as close as they used to be to each other, but he could still feel the genuine care radiating from her whenever he was around. He felt horrible about her finding out about Miss Grundy, but it turned out she didn’t despise Archie afterwards, and for that he was forever grateful.

Betty had been spending a lot more time with Jughead lately, he noticed. Veronica had been making her social circle bigger lately, which was usually the trend of a new kid. It was different, seeing Jug and Betty develop a closeness between them that he and Betty always shared. Or, a closeness that even he and Jughead had for that matter.. he always thought of his friendships with those two to be special, no matter what had happened between them. Growing up, he had been the one to introduce Jughead and Betty, and it was a little slow for them at first to become accustomed to “sharing Archie” but it eventually developed into them three being inseparable for many years of their youth. He never really thought of them hanging out that much alone, without Archie.

Yesterday he had caught them in an intense conversation at lunch. They were sitting across from him and Valerie, bodies turned towards each other and consumed within their words and looking at each other. When Archie had stopped looking at his food and started paying attention to them, he was a bit shocked at this. He had never seen them look at each other like that before. He swore he even saw Jughead’s gaze focus on Betty’s lips when he decided to include himself, as he felt a bit left out. “What are you guys talking about? Anything I can help with?” He had managed to catch Betty saying Polly’s name. Betty had shot him an appreciative smile, when Jughead decided to look straight over at Archie with a slight annoyance, and explain that they were on a stealth mission. He even threw in a Scooby Doo joke. What a schmuck, thought Archie, with a pang of jealousy at not being included in their situation, but whatever it was… it had to do with Polly Cooper.

He sat up with a realization that he didn’t see either of them at the Variety show. Jughead’s absence was nothing out of the ordinary, and to sometimes be expected, but Betty’s? Wouldn’t she have been wanting to see Archie perform? Maybe they were going out on their little “stealth mission”. Had they gone to see Polly? That explain’s why Betty’s eyes looked rimmed with redness the one time he saw her at school today. Didn’t she go home early, Veronica said? He couldn’t quite remember.. so he moved off his bed to go look out his window and into Betty’s. She normally left her window open to look into the pink, flowery kingdom that was Betty Coopers.

What Archie saw made his eyes widen in shock. He was staring into Betty’s window and there they were, Jughead and Betty, apparently embracing. Jughead’s back was what he saw first, and he saw Betty’s lithe, pale arms wrapped around his back tightly. Jughead in Betty’s room?! Archie’s eyes immediately flashed down to the Cooper’s driveway and saw that no cars sat in the driveway. Betty’s Parents were gone. They were together, alone.

Archie watched, now becoming slightly stunned to see the two sharing such a tender moment. Jughead and Betty were slightly turning as they held onto each other, and he saw more of Betty. Her face was half buried into Jughead’s chest, her eye area appeared pinkish, from the distance Archie was looking, and he also noticed her cheeks looking a bit damp. Had she been crying? Jughead’s mouth was pressed into the top of Betty’s head and Archie felt the skin on his arm prickle up. Betty was severely upset over something, and she had chosen Jughead to be her comfort. When did this fucking happen? He felt his stomach do a few flips, and wondered whether or not he was going to hurl from the nerves that exploded inside. He didn’t know how to feel seeing them latched onto each other, obviously in an affectionate, consoling way… what in the hell? Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper.. are they?…could they really like each other?

Archie’s face paled as he continued to watch the two as they had started to shift against each other. He saw Betty’s lips move, saying something to Jughead. Maybe thanking him? She was turning her face up towards him and he saw her shining eyes gazing up into Jughead’s dark, downcast ones. A single line of tears streamed down from Betty’s eye, and Jughead’s right hand reached up to cup her face as they continued their close embrace and locked on gazes. They weren’t smiling, but more so looking at each other with a passionate seriousness. Archie had never seen such looks radiating from them before.. and then he watched as their lower bodies gravitated towards each other, and the gap between them became invisible. He saw Jughead’s left hand start to slide around the small of Betty’s back and start to stroke her up and down..

Then things snapped. Jughead and Betty attacked each other. Archie let out a small yelp and backed away to the side, to hide that he was watching. With horror he realized they were making out, heavily. Betty had thrown her arms over Jughead’s shoulders and intertwined herself with him. Jughead’s long reach was immediately under Betty’s legs and pulling her up to his level. He saw Jughead had no trouble holding Betty up, but he carried Betty to her vanity and sat her on top, moving his arms to wrap her long legs around Jughead’s waist. 

They were so focused on kissing each other that they never thought someone would be watching them. Betty’s hands were running all over Jughead’s back and shoulders, his arms, everything she reach. They were completely consumed with each other and Archie thought he might actually pass out. He was completely stunned. When did he miss this passion brewing between them? He had to pull his vision away finally when he saw Jughead’s head dip to the side and kiss down the side of Betty’s neck, and Betty’s full face was visible. She was tilting her head back slightly. Her face was an intense mixture of pure relief and emotion, obvious moans leaving her swollen, pink lips. Her eyes closed tightly, her eyebrows raised, screwed together as she succumbed to her passion with Jughead.

It was then that Archie realized this was something he never noticed because he wasn’t looking, and turned to sit down on his chair, his gut feeling like it was on an endless looped roller coaster. He wasn’t paying attention like he should have been. Life never seemed to stop surprising him, or for anyone else it seemed. New situations presented themselves to him quite frequently lately, but never had he imagined he would be sitting in his room, feet away from his best friends while they explored each other, feeling like the worst friend possible. It would take him time to come to terms with this. Not that he didn’t want Jughead or Betty happy.. but he wouldn’t lie to himself if he said he wasn’t feeling some sort of sick jealousy. He wasn’t going to be able to forget Betty with that powerful expression on her face..

Archie decided to shut his window curtain, feeling as if he shouldn’t pry anymore. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose his cool. A part of him knew that even though he didn’t know what was going on between those two exactly, he didn’t have the right to intervene. So many things were changing in Riverdale within the past year..

Archie grabbed his backpack and pulled out a few of his text books and a yellow notepad that Betty had given him when school started back up. She had told him to get in the habit of making to do lists, in an attempt to help him make time for all the activities he wanted to do. He opened up the notebook to his current To Do list, which had several things listed. He was reluctant to the idea at first, but found it to be a true helpful tool. His eyes found the end of the list and he made a dot for a new entry. He stared at the dot at first with a pained expression, then softening into a thoughtful look before writing the task down.

● Be a Better Friend

It was all it took for him to jump over the pit of nausea. He felt a little better then, thinking that maybe.. it was always meant to happen this way. He never intended to hurt Betty any more than he already had, and although he knew it would take a while for him to get used to seeing them together as a couple, he silently felt happy for his two best friends.


End file.
